The present invention relates to weapons, and more particularly to a weapon accessory that can support a weapon in a firing or other position.
When firing a weapon at a target, it is usually helpful to have the weapon stabilized and unmoving to ensure proper target acquisition, aiming and shot placement. There is a variety of supports available to fulfill this function. A popular support for small arms is the bipod. A bipod typically attaches to the front handguard or stock of a firearm or other small arm, and projects downwardly therefrom. A bipod usually includes two spring-loaded legs that deploy from a transport position to a deployed position, in which they are ready to support the firearm during fire.
Many bipods are adjustable in height to enable a user to raise or lower the barrel of the rifle and precisely aim or fire it at a target, particularly one at a long distance. Most conventional bipods utilize a system of horizontal, parallel, circumferential notches one above the other along a leg. These notches are selectively engaged by a latch and/or screw to secure the leg at a particular length, and thus set the bipod and weapon at a particular elevation for aiming and firing at a target.
While this design works in many situations, it has several shortcomings. For example, this type of design frequently requires two hands to set up properly. Specifically, a user will release the latch or turn the screw with one hand, then, with the other hand, will pull on or push the leg to finely adjust its length. From there, the user will reengage the latch or screw, grip the weapon with both hands and see how well the adjustment fared in aligning the weapon sights with the target. Frequently, further adjustment of the pod will be necessary because the first adjustment was insufficient. The user must then repeat the steps above with both hands. The use of both hands to finely adjust the height of most conventional bipods negates a shooter's ability to hold the weapon against their shoulder with one hand to view their sights and see how much adjustment is needed or has been made to properly aim the weapon at the target. This can be tedious, and can reduce the readiness of the user firing of the weapon.
In addition, many conventional bipods are held in an extended or fixed state length via the interlocking of a tooth within a notch. Sometimes, bipods are used in formidable environments and put under significant forces, for example, when a user pushes their weight forward against the weapon, and thus the bipod, to enhance stability. Under such stresses and due to impact with objects, the tooth can disengage the notch and can cause the leg to shorten in length inadvertently and unexpectedly. This can cause uncertainty, chaos or danger if it occurs while a shot is taken.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of support pods to support weapons in a firing position.